<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sprain by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088853">Sprain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh'>Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Other, or tag this paring, since this is a polyamorous relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl Buzzfeed Unsolved au. Where Winn gets hurt in one of his and Brainy's adventures and Brainy and Kara take care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Querl Dox, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott, Kara Danvers/Winn Schott/Querl Dox, Querl Dox/Winn Schott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sprain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/gifts">CycloneRachel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In my defense," Winn started as he limped through the abandoned warehouse while leaning on Querl. "I didn't' realize the floor was split open." Wincing as they walked, Querl gave him a look and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure I told you the state of the building and what could lie inside."</p>
<p>"And what is the keyword, Winnslow?" Querl asked. Winn made a face at his full name. But he knew how worried his boyfriend was, so he let it slide.</p>
<p>"Could," he continued, "could is the keyword here. I admit that you told me how bad the inside of the building was, but you didn't say anything about how bad it is."</p>
<p>Querl stayed silent, Winn internally groaned when he realized his mistake. Querl was blaming himself for what happened, and Winn wasn't going to let that stand.</p>
<p>"You know I don't blame you, right?" Winn asked, stopped walking, and tugged on Querl's hand to stop him from walking further. Querl turned to face him but refused to look at Winn. "Hey, I don't blame you."</p>
<p>"But I should have checked my findings before we entered the building," Querl whispered.</p>
<p>Winn cupped Querl's cheeks and gently lifted his face, so Querl was looking at him. "I'm not mad that you didn't check the building, I'm not mad at you for anything, and I especially do not blame you for anything either." Winn paused and waited for Querl to nod. Which he did, Winn smiled and kissed him.</p>
<p>"If anything, I'd be slightly mad if you told Kara." When Querl didn't say anything, Winn groaned. "You told Kara?"</p>
<p>"She has the right to know," Querl pointed out. Winn grumbled as they began walking again.</p>
<p>"That's a fair point," Winn conceded, "but now she's going to come and make sure I'm okay."</p>
<p>"Is that a bad thing?" Querl asked, and Winn stayed silent as he thought.</p>
<p>They have been traveling across the country for a couple of weeks, and they couldn't find time to drive home. And Winn missed Kara and had the feeling Querl missed her too.</p>
<p>"I suppose not," Winn sighed, "I wonder if she's going to bring some food."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure she will," Querl said. Winn turned and squinted at him.</p>
<p>"How can you be so sure?"</p>
<p>"Because she's Kara, and I can see her standing there with a container food and a bag of what I can only assume are movies."</p>
<p>Winn whipped around, and sure enough, Kara was standing at the entrance with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"I came as soon as I could," she said, coming to stand beside Winn and helped him walk as well.</p>
<p>"It's just a sprain. I can walk perfectly fine," Winn grumbled but enjoyed the help all the same. "So, what goodies did you bring?" he asked, trying to peek inside the container. </p>
<p>"You'll find out later when we get you off your feet," Kara answered. Winn pouted but didn't argue.</p>
<p>Querl opened the RV door and helped inside, and Winn sighed in relief as soon as he sat down. </p>
<p>"Could walk fine, huh?" Kara teased, getting the TV ready for a movie.</p>
<p>"I'm sore, Kara. Let me relax," Winn answered, making grabby hands for the container.</p>
<p>As soon as the menu screen displayed on the TV, Kara went to sit down on the other side of Winn. </p>
<p>"I will as soon as you promise you'll stay here until your ankle feels better," Kara said, holding the container out of Winn's reach.</p>
<p>Winn thought about it, and when he didn't answer, Querl gave a little push.</p>
<p>"James won't even be here for a couple of days, so you don't have a choice." </p>
<p>Winn sighed and nodded. "Sure. As long as you get to stay here until my ankle feels better," he countered.</p>
<p>"You have gotten yourself a deal." With that, Kara set the container on Winn's lap, and they spent the rest of the night watching movies, snacking, and cuddling until they fell asleep.</p>
<p>Winn wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>